


Reunion Theory

by Keiriiverse



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010), Tron: The Next Day (2011)
Genre: Drama, Fan Art, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'what-if' fic about Flynn returning to the User world not looking a day older than when he left. And a certain special some one waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion Theory

**Author's Note:**

> One of my many RPs with my Flynn, ~[musefromhell](http://musefromhell.deviantart.com/) She's awesome and a total sweetie. x333
> 
> So yes, AU-post movie in which Flynn miraculously returns to our world to the one who missed him the most.  tee hee
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **TRON (c) Disney. I own nothing. Savvy?**

"...Kevin?" Roy said, staring slack jawed at the man standing in the arcade before him. He looked the same... after 20 something years, he still looked no older than 30.

"Roy!" The man couldn't help his excitement at seeing his old friend standing in the arcade. He made to run over to him, only to crash against the Tron game, his real legs having not been used in years.

Roy rushed over to him, taking the weak man in his arms. He had so many questions for Flynn, but so far only one managed to escape his lips. "You okay?"

"Yeah, man," he grinned at him, "Just muscles haven't been used in a long time, you know?"

"Yeah..." Roy got an arm around Flynn's waist, taking him out of the building and out to his car. "You hungry? You need anything?" Two more questions.

"Oh, man, I could so go for a damn burger," he laughs, letting his friend lead him out and to his car. Food would make him feel so much better, "Hey, thanks man," he says as Roy gets in the car himself.

Roy smiled at Flynn, giving the mans arm a gentle rub. "No problem, Flynn." he said, driving them to a burger joint and parking in the lot, knowing that the last thing Flynn might want was crazy fans noticing his resemblance to the missing ENCOM CEO.

Flynn leans on the wall as he makes his way into the building, attempting to walk on his own, hell, he's above and beyond old enough to actually need a cane, even if he's body has regressed 20 years. He's thankful when the hostess leads them to a table and gives them a menu, sinking into the booth with a gusty sigh.

Roy looked around nervously, hoping no one was going to make a scene. He chose a chili burger and waited for Flynn to make his choice. "So... how you feel, Fl-Kevin?"

Telling the waitress that he just wanted a simple cheeseburger and fries, he handed his menu back to the waitress. "Hey, I'm alright." he pauses, "Roy, are you feeling alright? I mean, I know it must be spooky to see me again, but I'm still me. Just a little more mentally aged is all."

"Sorry... I'm just kinda... overwhelmed is all..." Roy twirled the straw in his Coke slowly, unable to think of what to say next. This was hardly the right time to confess 20 years of pent up attraction for the man.

Sipping on his own coke with a look of bliss, he almost missed what Roy said, "I know, I guess I should have warned you instead of just calling you over to the arcade." He smiles crookedly.

Roy wants to cry, to look away or wake up. He doesn't know. He reaches for Flynn's hand and squeezes it, finally speaking the question he had been thinking all night. "What happened to you?"

"I was trapped. Are you sure you want to hear the whole story?" he fiddles with his fries nervously, it's such a long tale and he doesn't want Roy thinking him insane.

"Not if it makes you uncomfortable." Roy doesn't want Flynn to hurt anymore. "Just... gimme the abridged version."

Kevin does give him the abridged version, and even condensing it down, it takes him half an hour to get through it the whole thing, occasionally drinking his soda while he speaks. As soon as he's done, he calmly picks up his burger and bites into it, wondering how Roy is going to handle the story

Roy almost can't believe it. But it came from Flynn, so he does believe it. He took Flynn's hand again as soon as it was free, giving it a comforting squeeze. "You don't need to worry anymore, Flynn... your home now, with m-" Roy stops himself.

"What, Roy?" he asks, wanting the other man to finish his sentence, needing to know what he had to say for some reason

"Its nothing, Flynn. I was just gonna say you could... stay with me... til you got back on your feet." It was almost the truth. He did want Flynn to stay with him. Forever...

"Hey, that would be awesome! Thanks, man," he smiles, thinking it would be so nice to actually be with another human. "Wait, are you sure your wife wouldn't mind?" Surely, Roy has to be married by now.

"Wife? Please..." Roy shock his head, hoping it look more amused than sad. "Never even had a girlfriend, Flynn."

"What?! No way!" There was no way that this man hadn't even had a girlfriend before!

"I never... found the right girl..." he really wanted to add that he sure as hell found the right man. He took a long drink of his Coke and sighed hard, trying like all glory not to cry.

"I'm more than positive that there's the right person out there for you, man, you just gotta find her first." he picks some more at his fries, already feeling better for the food.

'Sure...' Roy thought bitterly. He took his knife and fork to his burger and cut himself off a few bites, trying to keep his mouth busy so he couldn't say anything to look even more stupid than he had.

Slowing down his eating, he began to just nibble on his burger before attempting to start small talk, "So," he drawls out, "What have you been up to?"

Roy almost choked on his mouthful. That was a subject he didn't want to discuss. So he lied. "I... I've been working for a small computer repair company."

"Nice!" He pauses, "Wait, you don't work for Encom anymore?"

"No... I was fired, the year after you disappeared." he took another big bite.

"What?!" He almost explodes, "They got rid of you?! Those bastards!"

"It wasn't just me. Lots of us got fired. Alan almost resigned, but he stayed for Sam's sake. To make sure there would be a company worth taking over when he wanted to."

Flynn sat back, completely amazed by this, his company had pretty much gone down the tanker. Sam had said as much, but it was different hearing it from his son than an old, trusted friend.

Roy kept his head down as he chewed. That was a point in his life he cared to forget. About the only thing good to come out of his getting fired was the foundation of Flynn Lives.

Seeing his friend looking sad, he decided to drop it and his anger melted away, "Hey, I'm sorry I got mad." he patted Roy's hand before taking another bite of his burger

"Its alright, you have every right to be mad..." Roy sat his utensils down. "I don't know how the company will take it but... I wish you could come back."

Kevin chuckles, steepling his hands and leaning on his fists to look at his friends, "Roy, buddy, I am taking the company back. I won't be able to do it personally, but I will through Sam."

Roy nods. At least he can do that. "That'd be great, Flynn..." he said, smiling for once all night.

"Well, would you want to come back to the company?" As he asks the question, he realizes it doesn't really matter if he wants back in the company or not, as long as they can still be friends

"Of course!" he said just a little to eagerly. "Er- if you want me back, that is Flynn."

"Absolutely!" He grinned, "Now, what's new out here? Show me around?" He pauses, "Well, as long as you don't have anywhere you have to be..."

Roy smiled wide, asking for a couple of to go boxes before leading Flynn out the door and into the big city, showing his old friend just how much the world had changed in 20 years.

After a long day of sightseeing in the town that he had previously thought as his own, he was surprised that Roy still lived in the same small apartment. 

"I know that this might be a dumb question, but you got a computer here?" Now this would be the exciting part, he wanted to see how far technology as gotten.

Roy shrugged his hoodie of and tossed it on the couch. "Yeah, in my bedroom." he jerked a thumb over his shoulder and put their leftovers in the fridge.

Kevin bounced excitedly, barely able to contain his excitement and wait for the other man to lead him to the computer and promised technology.

Roy lead Flynn into the same bedroom he slept in for a long time and booted up his computer, giving Kevin the comfy chair and showing him what did what.

Happily slipping into the chair, he quickly lost himself in reintroducing himself to the user world of technology. He had spent so long on the program side with the same system, that it was a whole new level of excitement for him.

Roy watched from his bed as Flynn typed away on the computer. It was almost surreal, like a dream. He smiled, happy to see Flynn back in his element.

Kevin didn't notice anything for a long time, trapped in the usual techno bubble that he had missed during his years on the grid. It took a few hours before he hopped out of the chair, "Aw, man! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to just steal your computer for hours!" he scratched the back of his head.

Roy had watched the entire time, uncaring of the time it took. "Hey, its okay. Hey, Flynn? You can have my bed if you want." he said, getting up and offering it to him.

"I really don't want to put you out of your bed, man, I could always take the couch and in the morning get the arcade cleaned up and moved back in. I doubt the house I owned with Jordan is still around." There's a note of disappointment in his voice at this.

Roy looked back to Flynn, then to the bed. He was right. His house he had with his family was gone. But he would put up Flynn for as long as it took. "No, you go ahead and have the bed. I really don't mind. Not at all..."

"Roy," he paused, he really didn't want to have to put this bluntly, "I don't think sleeping on a couch is going to be that good for you. At least share the bed with me? I really don't want to just take over your bed."

Roy flushed at the suggestion. "I-if that's what you want, Flynn..."

"I think it's a fair compromise." He shrugged easy, glad that they had stopped at the arcade to get clothes for him and that Roy had the foresight to make him buy a new toothbrush. "I'll just go get ready for bed."

Roy nodded. Unable to control himself, he followed and peaked through the half open door, watching as Flynn removed his clothes and changed into some boxers and a t-shirt. Roy felt his heart tremble at the sight of Flynn's naked body. He licked his chapped lips, wanting to kiss that flesh.

Flynn didn't even notice the extra attention, wandering over to the sink and brushing his teeth while humming slightly. He always loved brushing his teeth. One of the strange things that he had missed while on the grid. Spitting out the paste, he turned towards the door, throwing the towel in the hamper on the way out.

Roy ran as fast as he could for the bedroom, jumping onto the bed and panting to get his breath back. Oh fuck, he was so hard right now. How was he going to explain that to Flynn?

Leaving the bathroom, he crawled on to the bed, completely ready for a real nights sleep. "Thank you so much, Roy." Really, this day was everything he could as for.

"Y-you're welcome, Flynn." Roy stammered, staying perfectly still, knowing that is he even saw a flash of Flynn's young flesh, he'd cream his sweatpants. "G'night."

Rolling over, he stopped a moment, "Hey, aren't you going to go brush your teeth?" he joked, elbowing him in the side with a wide grin.

"Yeah! Yes, yes, teeth going now..." he left in a hurry, locking the door behind him and dropping his pants, taking himself in hand as he stroked himself.

Kevin raised an eyebrow as he watched the other man hurry off, something sure was up with Roy, and he couldn't figure out what for the life of him. He just waited for the other man to come back into the room, thinking about how even though he had aged in the 20 years since he'd been gone, he didn't really look any different at all. Before long, his musings had him passed out, snoring on the mattress.

Roy cursed as he came in his hand, hating himself as he did. Over 20 years and he was still such a coward. He swore that if he ever saw Flynn again, he would confess everything. But he still couldn't. Choking back a sob, Roy stripped off his clothes and left them on the floor, clad only in his boxers as he returned to the bed, laying next to the man of his dreams. "Kevin..." he whispered.

Hearing his name whispered, he hummed, still mostly asleep and turned into the warm body that just slipped into bed next to him, practically wrapping himself around the warmth. He nuzzled close and then fell more asleep.

Roy gasped as Flynn snuggled into him. He couldn't believe this was happening. Roy was frozen stiff in fear, getting hard all over again. "Flynn?"

Humming once more, hearing his name, he snuggled closer, still asleep.

"get off me please..." he whispered, pleading with Flynn. He couldn't do this, have Flynn all over him like this. "Please get off!" he shoved hard and ran for the bathroom, locking the door again.

Waking up at the shove, he blinked rapidly, oh shit. Had he tried to hold Roy in his sleep? It was a bad habit that had gotten him punched more than once in college. Sighing he walked to the bathroom, sitting down next to the door, "Roy? I'm sorry, man. Look, I wasn't trying to rape you or anything... I just get a little cuddly in the middle of sleeping... I'm so sorry."

"...it not you... its me..." he said through the door, his voice cracked, indicating Roy was crying. "I... its my fault. Please just go back to bed, Flynn. I'll be on the couch."

"Hey, no, it's not your fault, I get all touchy feely in my sleep. I should be the one taking the couch not you."

"N-no..." Roy held himself as he sat on the worn out grey bath mat. "I need...  to stay away from you... I'm... I'm..." Roy bashed his hands against the floor. "I'm a fag!"

Kevin thunked his head back against the wall, "Oh! That's why you've never had a girlfriend. Roy, man, there's nothing wrong with that."

"yes it is..." Roy sobbed into the floor. "'m so alone... I don't even like other guys except for... for..."

"Roy, please, unlock the door." He can't stand hearing the other man cry without being able to help him.

"Just leave me alone... I don't want to hurt you, Flynn... you mean... everything to me..."

"Roy, you're not going to hurt me, I hate hearing that you're hurt. Please, I can't stand this."

Roy got up and beat at the door. "Your such a fucking idiot Flynn!" he shouted. "Are you so damn blind that you cant see what I'm trying to tell you?! I love you, so there! I carried this torch for you for 20 damn years, waiting for you... waiting..."

"Why are you acting like it's something horrible?!" he gets up himself shouting at the door, "If you actually mean what you say, then get out here and fucking prove it."

"Fine!" Roy threw the door open and grabbed Flynn tight, kissing him so hard he fell back against the wall. Roy grabbed hands full of Flynn's wavy hair, pulling it hard as he kissed Flynn.

Grabbing back at the other man with force, he pressed his body up against him as he gave himself over to the other man's demanding kiss.

Roy ground his knee into Flynn's crotch, needing him to be as hard as he was right now. "I fucking love you, Kevin... I have since the day I met you..."

Shuddering, he parts his legs easily for Roy's knee, hanging on to him tightly. He's only been with another man once, and though he found it enjoyable, he didn't ever have the drive to do so ever again. Yet, it may be the fact that it was Roy, but he found that idea more and more delectable with each passing second.

Roy stopped his rough kisses and took Flynn's hand, bringing them back to the bedroom and throwing Flynn onto the bed, crawling over him and rutting their bodies together. 

"Wanna fuck you, Flynn. Please, let me have you." the programmer begged.

Arching up into the other man, he moans loudly at the treatment, "Oh God, please," he begs, throatily, needing this. He needs to be this close to another living, breathing human being, and all the better and sweeter that it be Roy.

Roy practically tore the boxers off Flynn and got to work stroking his cock, pausing only to spit on his hand to lube it up. His other hand reached under Flynn's shirt, pinching a nipple hard.

Gasping, he reaches his hands up to tangle into Roy's hair, pulling him down for another kiss. Dropping his hands down to his back, he bunches his hands into the fabric for a moment yanking on the shirt as he deepens the kiss.

Roy allows Flynn to yank his shirt off, revealing a surprisingly toned chest. Roy had managed to keep himself in good shape, save for the slight paunch of his belly. To much snacking. Roy jerked his pants off and rubbed the dribbling heads of their cocks together.

Mewling, he rubbed his hips up against Roy's, running his hands over his chest, "Don't make me wait, Roy, please."

"Lubes under the mattress on your side. Get it for me." he asked, taking some of their joint precum and sucking it off his fingers.

Panting slightly at the sight Roy made, he twists around under the other man, presenting him with his back as he fumbles under the mattress for the lube.

Roy cant help but run a hand over that sleek back, feeling the heat of it, the slick of sweat. Roy leaned down to lick it up, loving the salty taste of Kevin Flynn.

Shivering at the lick, he flips his body completely under Roy, arching his back in pleasure. Pulling out the lube, he passed it to Roy with a heated look.

Roy took the lube and squeezed out a large amount, smearing some on Flynn's asshole and his dick, tapping the slick cock head to the quivering ass. "Gonna fuck you so hard, Kev. I can't be slow... I'm sorry..." he didn't know why he apologized.

Moving his hips back to impale himself a little, he threw a look over his shoulder, "Don't be sorry," he moaned out, "Just do it." he wiggled his hips a little, showing his impatience and how needy he was feeling.

Roy pushed himself full inside of Flynn, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Finally... finally. Flynn was his. All his. He cant hold back his lusting body and he thrust hard and fast into Flynn, the room filling with the sounds of hot breathing, flesh slapping against flesh, Roy's heavy balls slapping against Flynn's ass.

Kevin pushes himself back against the other man, begging for more with his body as much as he can. It's everything he wanted it to be, he's moaning and panting. Calling out Roy's name, making every and any sound he can with his throat.

Roy felt his orgasm surge forth. Grunting, Roy pulled out and turned Flynn over, crawling over his chest and began to jerk of right over Flynn's mouth. "Open up, fucking now..." he growled.

Whining as the other man pulled out of him, he yelped in surprise as he was flipped around and Roy was jerking off in front of him mouth. With a mental shrug, he opened his mouth willingly, actually lapping it up and pressing his tongue to the large head of his erection. He tasted himself on the other man's dick and winced a little at that, but wrapped his lips around him anyways.

"Ooohhh fuck Kev! Fuck!" Roy cursed as he came, his hips thrusting still as he did. He rested his head on the wall behind the bed as he kept stroking himself even after he was milked dry.

Swallowing everything the other man gave him, he gulped it down almost greedily before looking up at him with wide eyes and pouting. "Hey," he pointed down to his erection, "I seem to have a problem down there."

"Oh..." Roy said simply before taking some more lube to Flynn's dick, moving to impale himself down on the thick organ. He didn't need to be stretched. He'd had bigger things in his body. Roy threw his head back and moaned out loud, his hands on Flynn's belly.

At that move, his head hit the mattress behind him, his hands flying to Roy's hips, gripping him hard and almost screaming out his approval. God, Roy was just full of surprises tonight. He rolled his hips as much as possible, moaning loudly.

"I've dreamed of this for years, Flynn..." Roy moaned out. "Having you inside of me... I can feel you inside me..." Roy pressed a hand to his belly, swearing he could feel Kevin's dick inside him, stretching himself wonderfully.

"Oh, God, Roy," he moaned out, damn this man knew all the right things to make this more pleasantly intense for him, and he runs his hands over his sides. "You're mine." he whispers, without even thinking first, "You're all mine." As the words leave his mouth he realizes that it's exactly what he wants.

"Cum in me then. Fill me up, give me all your cum, Flynn..." he begged, bouncing hard on Kevin's lap.

Thrusting up to meet Roy's thrusts, he does just as the man asks, his jaw falling open as he's rolled over by pleasure. He grips Roy's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he fills him completely.

Roy feels enraptured as Flynn's orgasm fills him up. The feeling alone is enough to rend a small orgasm from him, small blotches of white covering Flynn's belly and chest. Roy falls onto Flynn, unable to hold himself up any longer. "Kevin... you're really here... you're here..."

Holding the other man tightly, he presses small kisses to his hair, "I'm here." he feels sleep creeping up on him once more. Breathing in deeply, he feels more satisfied and complete than he can remember.

"Is... is this just going to be a one time thing, Kev?" Roy asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Did Flynn even want him like this, really? Or was this just desperate/pity sex?

"No," Kevin murmurs, pressing his nose into Roy's hair, "Now that I've had a taste of you, I'm never letting you go."

"Oh Kevin..." Roy whimpered, throwing his arms around Flynn's shoulders, kissing him and thanking him. "I... I love you Kevin Flynn."

Kissing him back, he leans back looking at him closely, "I-" he falters, he hadn't really thought of Roy that way before today... and is actually kicking himself for it, all the years before he disappeared that they could have been enjoying each others bodies that they didn't were wasted. He cared about Roy, a great deal, but love?

Roy understood Flynn's hesitance. "Its okay, Kevin... I waited this long for you. I can wait a little longer." he said with infinite wisdom, kissing Kevin again.

Kissing Roy back, he pressed even closer, grateful that the other man understood. Given time, he didn't doubt that he could love Roy back, it was just time he needed.


End file.
